El Zorro en el mundo Magico
by Profesor Franco M Romano
Summary: El Zorro renace en una familia de magos
1. Chapter 1

Luego de la derrota de Rafael Montero y el Conde Armaando, de la Vega, habia muerto, por lo que su espiritu estuvo en el vacio por mucho tiempo.

Diego habia muerto en su duelo con Montero, ahora renacia como el unico mago en una familia de sangre limpia, los Weasley.

Ellos eran magos humildes, sencillos con gusto por las cosas muggles, ya andie se acordaba del zorro, habian pasado muchops años, casi 200 años. California, la Alta California habia pasado a ser parte de los Estados Unidos tras una gran guerra entre los mexicanos y estadounidenses que duro 2 años. En ese entonces salio otro jinete enmascarado conocido como el Llanero Solitario que defendia a los indefensos asi como tambien a los indios norteamericanos.

Don Diego, miraba y crecia como Diego Weasley, el era el segundo menor.

Diego era muy aventurero, sin ningun recuerdo o nocion de su vida anterior, tenia admiracion por los zorros que sus padres magos no entendian, le gustaba treparse de los tejados. No recordaba su vida anterior pero si sus habilidades.

Mientras era bromista y astuto tambien era dedicado a la educacion magica, en particular la historia magica, encantanmientos, defensa contra

las artes oscuras, transformaciones, pociones, cuidado de criaturas magicas.

Leyendo y leyendo, le gustaba la quimica y pociones, sus hermanos lo consideraban extraño pero simpatico ya habia leido de Hogwarts.

Le gustaba ver las historias de los grandes magos, con la coleccion de figuritas de rana de chocolate no era tan dificil y en particular queria aprender de la derrota del Innombrable, el Señor Oscuro, El que no debia ser nombrado. Pero la mayopria de los magos evitaban hablar del tema, incluso su familia pero si pudo aprender mucho de sus seguidores


	2. Chapter 2

Diego Weasley miraba Hogwarts de manera intrigada, en el pasado no habia confiado en los magos, en gran parte influenciada por la religion cristiana catolica por la que se formo pero era su nueva vida.

Habia leído bastante de Voldemort, el Señor de las Tinieblas, durante 11 años sometio el dominio del mundo magico con mano de hierro buscando exterminar a los muggles y a los hijos magos de estos. Voldemort se habia rodeado de poderosos aliados tanto humanos como criaturas magicas.

También había leído de los Aurores, policías mágicos que habían muerto en batalla contra los mortifagos. Diego sabia que para combatir la magia, tenia que aprender la magia.

De pronto una niña con color rosa de pelo se sento al lado, se llamaba Nymphadora Tonks pero prefería que le dijeran Tonks.

Diego la ignoro mientras seguia con su lectura, para enfrentarse a un poderoso enemigo no era prudente el enfrentamiento directo, como le dijo una vez a Bernardo su gran amigo y sirviente. Si no puedes vertir la piel de un leon, viste la de un Zorro.

Curiosamente su varita tenia segun Olivanders cola de zorro salvaje, el animal mas astuto de la Tierra luego de las serpientes.

"¿Mortifagos? ¿porque lees sobre ellos?"

"No es de su incumbencia señorita"

"Pero son asesinos"

"Lo se, quiero aprender de los criminales de por aqui"

"¿Para que?"

"Quiero ser un auror"

En vez de ponerse seria, sonrio.

"Yo igual"


	3. Chapter 3

Diego Weasley fue seleccionado para ser un slytherin dada su habilidades para manipular y engañar para lograr sus fines. Perfecto, segun por lo que sabia y habia leido muchos mortifagos habían sido de slytherin.

Podría saber mas acerca de estos asesinos dentro de su territorio, por las noches salia a patrullar el castillo y ejercitar su mente con lo poco que recordaba de su vida anterior.

El único enemigo sobrenatural que había combatido era el vampiro: el Conde Dracula en 1809 en Francia y España a bordo de un barco.

Habia logrado escapar por muy poco.

Leyendo habia descubierto que el director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore habai sido el unico mago al que Lord Voldemort había temido y segun las ranas de chocolate habia derrotado a Gellert Grindelwald en 1945 en un legendario duelo, lo mas probable era que tuviera algo que ver con la derrota de Voldemort.

Se habia hecho muy amigo del guardabosques de Hogwarts debido a su gusto por las criaturas magicas y a buscar por asi decirlo un caballo negro como el antiguo Tornado o Fantasma.

Aristócratas no importaba si eran muggles o mágicos todos eran iguales, se acordaba de Montero que no miraba a los sirvientes.

Montero le había quitado su casa, su esposa y su hija mandándolo a prisión por 20 años.

Para lograr su cometido debía volver a fingir que no sabia luchar y quería aprender las disciplinas de los Aurores.

Nadie sabia donde estaba Voldemort pero si sabia de de sus supuestos seguidores que habían declarado no ser parte de la organización de los mortifagos.

Tenia que convertirse en algo mas que un hombre. Debe convertirse en uno con la noche. Debe volver a convertirse en el Zorro

Nota: el encuentro entre el zorro y dracula oficial paso en Topp Comics 1993 con Don Macgregor


	4. Chapter 4

Una figura negra trepaba los tejados de Hogwarts, ponerse la mascara de nuevo era algo que lo reconfortaba la mismo tiempo que le daba vagos recuerdos de su vida pasada, le permitia moverse de una manera en que no podria haberlo como Don Diego de la Vega o Diego Weasley.

Era un estudiante bastante aplicado y habil especialmente en las ciencias teoricas y en la quimica , el problema es que no se llevaba bien con sus compañeros como bien habia acertado eran arrogantes y aristocratas no muy diferente a los que habai combatido en su vida anterior.

Los entrenamientos de Quidditch le ayudaban a mejorar su físico, una vez que pudiera recuperar sus recuerdos seria mas facil.

Se acordaba cuando sometio a Alejandro Murrieta a este tipo de entrenamiento, habia reemplazado la espada por la varita, pero no el latigo habia practicado varias veces pero habia tropezado las ultimas semanas y terminado en el hospital.

El estaba cómodo trepando, con su ropa negra y capa negra y mascara asi como sombrero, no fue dificil de conseguir.

Vio como Markus Flyn el jugador estrella de Slytherin un presumido, molestaba a la chica que habia conocido en el tren.

Tomo su latigo y lanzo un Expelliarmus que mando lejos al atacante.

"¿Estas bien?"

La chica se solto y led dijo.

"Podia manejarlo yo sola"

"No lo dudo...pero aun asi la proxima ve preparada"

"¿Quien eres?"

"Me dicen el Zorro"


End file.
